FROSH
by when september ends
Summary: A bunch of little fluffy, dramatic, funny and down right strange little stories, all circling aorund a freshman Chorus class. M for Bad language, very, very bad language and suggestive dialogue. INU/KAG reviews appericiated XD.
1. INTRO

Heyy XD time for a new fanfic. (don't worry I'm continuing my other one) See, sometimes I get these fluffy, funny little stories in my head. Some based on real life, others just from my over active imagination. And since this is the intro, and it's boring and pathetic,

Here's the intro. I'm also adding the real first chapter at the same time so no one gets bored.

Enjoy ^_-_^ please review if you want me to keep writing!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of the licensed characters.

……..

Hiya! My name's Kagome Higurashi. And it's my first day of high school. Hell's yes!

After hours of scurrying around the building, getting hassled by the upperclassmen, trying to get to class on time, and re acquainting myself with all my middle school friends, (most of whom I last saw like yesterday,) I've arrived at my last class.

Room 115: Chorus with Mr. Kawazu.

I've loved singing and music all of my life. I mean, who doesn't? I don't mean to brag but, in middle school, I was in the elite chamber choir. Pretty schweet right?

Anyways, when I walked into the chorus room, I expected quite a few people I knew from middle school chorus. There was Sango, (my best friend,) Ayame, (I would have liked her if she hadn't slept with my boyfriend, but that's another story,) Erin, (A girl I only knew from math class last year,) and Erin's best friend, Kaitlyn. (Apparently she came from the other middle school.) All of them were sitting in a row.

I sat myself down next to Sango. "What's up?" I interrupted her conversation with a girl who sat directly behind us. I guess this girl was pretty hilarious, because Sango answered me in a fit of giggles. "PFT. Hi, Kagome." She giggled. "This is Ryann, she just moved here from America." "I can see that." I said, referring to her tan skin and wavy, medium length chocolate hair. Her chocolate eyes were large like most Americans; they were warm and inviting. Her lips were curved into a perpetual and fitting smirk.

Most interesting of all, she had a three small red feathers which extended from her hairline near her temple.

"Nice to meet you!" She chirped, with a heavy American accent. "Sorry if my Japanese is messed up, I just learned it on Rosetta Stone like, two weeks ago." She apologized.

I chuckled warmly. "That's alright. I don't know a lick of English. May I ask you a question? Are you a kind of demon?"

"Actually, I'm a half demon." She responded, not minding a bit. Some people hated that they were half demons, but she seemed to accept it.

"Hey, Kagome, may I run something by you?" She asked me. "Sure, what is it?"

(AN: / WARNING! _Michael and Michael Have Issues_ joke is coming up! Love that show, sadly I do not own the joke.)

"Most cheerful sounding food: Garbanzo beans. Least cheerful sounding food: Ostrich balls."

Sango burst out laughing again, as did I. "Ryann, your crazy." I said amongst giggles.

"Aw hells nah." Sango groaned, as we saw she who shall not be named walk into the room. Or shall I rather say, Kikyo Kami.

Sango did this because: 1. Kikyo constantly up stages me and Sango in chorus. 2 Kikyo's a jerk to everyone but her little clique. 3 Everywhere she goes, her little clique follows her, so there's bound to be some of them wandering in here in the next few minutes. To our surprise, no one followed Kikyo into the room. Not one little follower. That's odd.

A minute passed and a couple of guys piled in. One of them, I noticed, was the one person I really hoped would be put into another chorus class: Koga Urufu. Aka, my ex boyfriend. I don't want to get into the details, but let's just say that our relationship didn't end smoothly.

Thankfully, he didn't see me and sat down at the other side of the room. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Unthankfully, while I had been too preoccupied with Koga's entrance, I hadn't noticed the silver haired half demon who casually sat himself down next to me. He just so happened to be my crush for the past three years, so you can tell I was slightly frazzled.

As soon as he took the seat next to me, Sango burst out into laughs at my predicament. 'Some friend she is.' I thought. Ryann was giving us both confused looks.

'Please don't talk to me, please don't talk to me.' I mentally chanted. "Hey Kagome," He greeted casually. 'Oh crap.' "Hey yourself," I responded, trying not to make eye contact. If we did, I would probably melt. Literally.

Inuyasha spied his best friend Miroku enter the room. He waved him over. "Yo Inuyasha, what's up?" Miroku greeted him as he sat down next to Inuyasha. "Ladies." He saluted me and Sango. I nodded back and Sango turned three shades of red. Did I happen to mention that he was Sango's crush? I didn't? Well, it was MY turn to laugh in Sango's face now. She glared at me. Ryann still had a curios look on her face. She turned around and began talking to Erin and Kaitlyn.

The bell rang, and after he took attendance, Mr. Kawazu let us spend the rest of class socializing. It was, after all, our first day of high school.

Other key events of the day:

-Kikyo came over and started flirting with Inuyasha, even though they had broken up during the summer. (I did a little Face Book research.) It made me want to throw an egg at her, but why would I? Although I'm totally head over heels for him, I don't own Inuyasha. I just had to grin and bear it.

-Ryann explained to me why Heidi Montag was famous (I still don't really under stand why.)

-This hot guy, Hojo, who has a crush on me tried to ask me out for the first time in this school year. I shot him down. Honestly, he's attractive and all, but he's kind of boring. I want some one interesting and charming, not some one who will offer me medicated foot cream if he hears me complaining about my feet. (which he has actual done before.)

Oh what a way to start the year: Stuck in a classroom with my best friend, our crushes, my ex boyfriend, and my rival. Oh Joy.

So what do you think?

Ps. If you have any suggestions, feel free to email me (:

Next chapter will be much better I promise. Haha this is such a slow start.

PRESS THE BUTTON XD

I

V


	2. I am NOT your women

Yesh XD here's the second chapter.

Hope you like it. (JUST SO YOU KNOW: this takes place on the first day of school; same day as the first chapter.

Chapter 1: I am **not **your women

Mr. Kawazu had stepped out of class to talk with the band teacher. I was sitting there, minding my own business, when Koga finally noticed I was in the room. Oh. Crap.

"Oi, Kagome!" He called out. "How is _my_ woman doing today?"

I grimaced and Sango made a gagging motion. "I am not your women." I snapped at him. I turned my back to him, signaling that I didn't want any part in him.

"Woah now, girlie. I still think your making a big deal out of nothing." He crossed his arms. "I don't know why you broke up with me, give me answers." He demanded. Sango could see that I was really uncomfortable and like a good friend she stepped in. "Kagome doesn't have to answer you Koga, not after what you did."

"WHAT THE SHIT DID I DO?" he screamed. The people around us, including Ryann, Inuyasha and Miroku were now staring at me and Koga. This was getting embarrassing. "WHAT DID I DO?" he repeated even louder. God, I should have known he would pull this shit. I totally lost it.

"YOU FUCKED AYAME!" I screamed, and instantly regretted it. Not only because now, the entire class devoted their attention to this, but because Ayame turned red and ran out of the room sobbing.

"_What a man whore."_ Ryann stated in English. No one knew what she was saying, but a few people who knew what man whore meant chuckled a bit.

Besides that, the classroom was silent. Koga had a mix of expressions on. The most prominent was anger. Boy he was livid. The nice guy act was over. "Well, maybe if you weren't such an ugly prude, I wouldn't have had to resort to that."

"Are you blaming your un faithfulness on me?" I screeched. What the fuck was he thinking? Ryann decided to step in. "Don't you have to go masturbate somewhere Koga?" "Stay the fuck out of this." He snapped back. "Watch your mouth." Ryann snapped back. "I could kick you so hard in the junk that they'll rupture." She warned. Koga gave her a look of disbelief. "Let's see you try."

"Oh, bring it." She stood up getting all up in his space. He through a punch and she ducked. She then kneed him in the crotch, true to her word. "Holy fuck!" he yelped, falling to the ground. The guys in the class cringed. "That's gotta hurt." Miroku winced.

Ryann, feeling victorious, turned her back on him. Wrong choice. "You mut." Koga grumbled. She glared at him, her once warm brown eyes gleamed red. "WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY?"

"You heard me." Recovering from his immense pain, Koga stood up and threw a lethal demon punch at her. "Take this, filthy half breed!" As soon as he said 'half breed,' I noticed Inuyasha's eyes widened in anger.

Ryann didn't see it coming. It was a direct hit. She went flying across the room, and crashed against the wall. "Ryann!" I cried out. This was my entire fault. What if she was really, really hurt? "Koga how dare y-

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT, KOGA?" Inuyasha yelled, getting into this. "Who do you think you are, hitting women and ridiculing her for being a half demon? You're scum!" He punched in the face. "That was for hitting women, and this is for hurting Kagome!" He kneed Koga in the gut, forcing the air out of him. He passed out on the floor.

Did Inuyasha just, in a way, avenge me? My heart was beating fast at his heroic action. "T-thank you Inuyasha." I sincerely thanked him. "Feh, it was no problem. That douche bag deserved it." He smiled at me. I almost swooned, as cliché as that sounds. While we were having our little moment, I heard Ryann groan from across the room. I gasped, and me, Inuyasha and Sango ran over to her. "Ugh, what happened?" She moaned, balancing on her elbows.

"He booked you." I stated simply. "Are you hurt?" "Not so physically, but my pride hurts. God damn how could I lose to him?" She sounded disappointed in herself. "It's not your fault." Sango comforted her. "It was a dirty shot, an at least you stood up for Kagome."

"Yeah…" she mumbled. "But I should have won-

The bell cut her off.

Wait the bell? THAT DAY IS OVER! Everyone forgot about Koga's and Ryann's fight, and were shoving themselves out the door. "C'mon Ryann, you don't want to miss your buss on the first day of school." I extended my hand out to help her up. She took my hand, "You're right." We gathered our stuff and walked out the door.

Five minutes later, Mr. Kawazu stepped back into the room. He noticed Koga still passed out on the ground, all the chairs misplaced, and a huge dent in his wall. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CHORUS ROOM?!" We could hear him all the way from our buses. Haha.

End Chapter

Review me. You know you want to.

Do it. You won't.

PRESS THE BUTTON

I

V


End file.
